The Lost Worrior
by MRW89
Summary: There's a new worrior in town, he is so powerful but is there something more to him? Please Read and Review


The Lost Warrior  
  
Please Read and Review and please do not flame. (It's my first fic)  
  
DISCLAMER: I don't own zoids or anything connected to it.  
  
  
  
  
  
*The story begins during an average day in the Blitz Team base*  
  
  
  
Bit: Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It wasn't me, I swear!!!  
  
Leena: I know it was you Bit! You stole my cookie!!!!!!!!  
  
*They run around the base and end up in the hanger. Leena jumps in her gun sniper locking her wild weasel unit on Bit, who stands helplessly against a wall. Just then Jamie walks in*  
  
Jamie: Hey guys we just got a message from the Zoid Battle Commission.  
  
*Leena jumps from her gun sniper down to where Jamie is*  
  
Leena: Really? Who are we fighting?  
  
Bit: (eating one of those giant cookies Leena always has) Yeah Jamie who is it?  
  
Jamie: Some insane guy doing who knows what.  
  
Leena: What do you mean?  
  
Jamie: It's a one-man team!  
  
Leena and Bit simultaneously: What!?  
  
Jamie: I know its crazy!  
  
Bit: But how did he get to class A?  
  
Jamie: I don't know, a fluke I guess. The even weirder part is its battle mode 0980.  
  
Leena: What!? That means that all of us can fight against one guy!?  
  
Bit: I say all of us go in, this guy must have some trick up his sleeve.  
  
Jamie: I agree, lets get some rest the battle is tomorrow.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Judge: Battle mode 0980! Battlefield set up! The Lightning Team vs. The Black Flame Team! Readyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jack: Hm. Just one pilot, that's pretty crazy.  
  
The 3 lightning saix run at the opponent, another lightning saix. The opponent stays still. The lightning team goes past it and as they turn around the saix has its back to them. They all lock on to their opponent when suddenly his cannon turns around and shoots down all three zoids. As the computers on there zoids say: COMMAND SYSTEM FREEZE the only though on there minds are "How did his cannon pivot around?"  
  
Jack: Who are you?  
  
*But before the question leaves his mouth his opponent, and his lightning saix are gone.*  
  
Jamie: Wild Eagle, mobilizing Raynos.  
  
Brad: Brad, mobilizing Shadow fox.  
  
Leena: Leena, mobilizing gun sniper.  
  
Bit: Go Jager!  
  
Unknown pilot: Hm, more push overs.  
  
Bit: We'll show you push over!  
  
Judge: Battle mode 0980! Battlefield set up! The Blitz Team vs. The Black Flame Team! Readyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Wild Eagle starts shooting at the lightning saix. Suddenly the saix jumps incredibly high in the air, landing on top of the raynos! 2 suction cup arms come out of the saix attaching to each wing. 2 chain saw arms come out of the saix and cut the wings off the raynos! All 4 of the arms retract, making the wings attach to the saix to it can glide to the ground but the saix also has a hidden booster on its behind enabling it full flight! As the wings are sawed off of the raynos it spirals towards the ground barley making a safe landing.*  
  
Doc Toros: Judge, isn't there a rule against that!  
  
Judge: Searching rule database……………no such rule can be found!  
  
Doc: Oh no!  
  
Bit: Come down here and fight you coward!  
  
Unknown Pilot: Me? Coward? You are mistaken, Mr. Cloud  
  
Bit: Hey! How do you know my name!  
  
Unknown Pilot: I know many things about you and your team, Mr. Cloud  
  
Bit: Stop calling me Mr. Cloud!  
  
Brad: So 'Hot Shot' what's your name?  
  
Unknown Pilot: I am Jake Fleger! Those lousy teachers said I couldn't make it in the world of zoids, I should just be a designer in technology but look at me now!  
  
Jake: So Bit, you better which out, I'm coming.  
  
*Just then a whale king flies down and Jake goes in and leaves the wings for later. Jake rushes at Bit and in a matter of seconds his guns are pointing at the Liger, point blank range and even worse at the cockpit.*  
  
Judge: Firing at the cockpit is illegal!  
  
Jake: Oh shut up!  
  
*Jake turns his guns and fires at the judge, making the screen behind him say COMMAND SYSTEM FREEZE. Taking advantage of the time spent shooting the judge the saix is hit in the head knocking Jake out and the last thing he hears is "Liger No!"*  
  
*Jake wakes up to find himself in a bed with a bandage on his head and the only person in the room with him is Bit.*  
  
Jake: I hate you Bit!  
  
*He lunges at Bit only to be knocked back on to the bed and to weary to try again*  
  
Bit: What was that about? Hey, wait a minute, you can't be more then twelve!  
  
Jake: Yeah, so what, I'm still a zoid pilot, no thanks to you.  
  
Bit: Hey! What did I do?  
  
Jake: you don't remember? Manderson School?  
  
Bit: Oh yeah I went there, it was a K-12 school wasn't it but what does that have to do with you.  
  
Jake: Do you remember that deal you made in your last year of school, on the last day before you went out to 'see the world'?  
  
Bit: Yeah, I had to help this guy pick up some girl he liked and in return he let me take all the parts and inner components of his lightning saix.  
  
Jake: Well there was one small problem you didn't know, that guy didn't own a lightning saix he 'borrowed it for a test run' and when he returned it, it didn't have many pieces left and it took 2 years to make enough money to buy enough of them for it to work and after that it still had no speed or shielding units, making it a weak zoid!  
  
Bit: So that was your zoid I took all of those parts from?  
  
Jake: Yes, and now you are going to die for it!  
  
*He leaps from his position, now with enough energy to keep fighting, and pins Bit to the ground but Bit is much stronger and throws him off again. Bit gets a tight grip on Jakes arms and yells for everybody to come. A few minutes later Jake is tied up with some wire on the bed*  
  
Leena: What happened?  
  
*Bit tells everybody what just happened*  
  
Jake: I'll get you Bit!  
  
*Jake starts rolling around and falls on the floor worming his way to Bit then biting down hard on his leg*  
  
Bit: Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! My leg!  
  
Brad: (as he is picking up Jake and putting him back on the bed) Man, Bit, he'll do anything to get at you!  
  
Jamie: So what do we do with him?  
  
Doc: Well we can't keep him here, especially if he's trying to hurt Bit.  
  
Leena: Lets keep him here until we decide, we won't let Bit go near him and if he is tied up then we just need some one to watch him.  
  
*A few minutes later*  
  
Leena: Why am I always stuck with watching the prisoner!  
  
*She leaves the room and returns with some food, locking the door behind her*  
  
Leena: Here.  
  
*She places the tray of food next to him and unties his hands figuring he can't do much*  
  
Jake: Thanks. You know, you look like my mom.  
  
Leena: Do you miss her?  
  
Jake: Sometimes but I can never see her…….  
  
Leena: Why not?  
  
Jake: Well…….it all started out with her losing her short term memory then she keep forgetting things more and more……….one day she was missing and someone said they saw her leave with someone else like she was there daughter and my mother was very young so her loss of memory may have caused her to think she was someone else and leave forever……..  
  
Leena: But what about your dad?  
  
Jake: I never knew him.  
  
Leena: Oh. Its getting late we better get some rest.  
  
Jake: Ok.  
  
*Leena undid the other wire so Jake was free again, he looked too tired to try anything. She went to sleep on a bed near by so she could keep watch and they both went to sleep instantly.*  
  
*The next morning……… Leena walks into the kitchen where everybody is eating breakfast, as she gets something to eat a conversation begins*  
  
Brad: So where's the kid?  
  
Leena: Still sleeping.  
  
Bit: What do you think we should do with him?  
  
Leena: I think we should offer him a place on the team.  
  
Bit, Brad, and Jamie: WHAT!!!!!!  
  
Bit: He would kill me!  
  
Leena: I don't know, I feel connected to him somehow and he has no place to go anyway.  
  
Doc: I agree, we should offer him a home, besides HIS ZOID IS SOOOOO COOL!  
  
*Everybody else falls down, anime style. A minute after Jake walks in*  
  
Bit: Good Morning, still going to kill me after we gave you food and shelter?  
  
Jake: (In a dull and tired tone) Death shall befall you Bit Cloud, just as soon as I wake up. (There was a weak smile on his face indicating he was joking)  
  
Bit: (As he smiles back) That's nice.  
  
Leena: (while handing Jake a towel) You should take a shower, to wash those wounds and then I'll put on new bandages.  
  
Jake: Ok, but I don't have any clothes.  
  
Leena: I'll go into town and buy some more, you just rest and heal.  
  
Jake: Ok.  
  
*A little while later, after everybody is ready for a new day, Bit sees Leena down the hall*  
  
Bit: Hi Leena.  
  
Leena: Hey Bit, there something I want to show you.  
  
*She winks and walks into her room, Bit follows and upon entering he hears a click of the electronic lock being set and Leena disappears*  
  
Jake: Ah, the power of a hologram.  
  
Bit: Jake! Oh no, a trick!  
  
Jake: So you do think Leena is hot, she would probably want to hear that, after your dead!  
  
*Jake quickly knocks Bit to the ground and stands on him, one foot on his stomach and one foot on his throat, making it early impossible to breath. Bit luckily hits Jake on one of the weak parts on his leg tripping him. Knowing this was a bad situation to fight in he used a safety feature of the room, sleeping gas. When Leena walked into her room, to her surprise needing to unlock the door screaming at the sight she saw, Jake sleeping on top of Bit, who was also sleeping, it was just a wrong looking site, she came in a while after the gas was let out so they were starting to wake up*  
  
Leena: What were you doing in my room!?  
  
Bit: It was Jake, he attacked me!  
  
Leena: That's it Jake, your groun-  
  
*She stopped herself in mid-sentence and realized there was something familiar about Jake.*  
  
Leena: Jake, honey, I am……beginning to…….remember.  
  
Jake: What was our dog's name?  
  
Leena: I wouldn't let you get a dog.  
  
Jake: (as he runs up to Leena and hugs her) Mom! Who was my father?  
  
Leena: I don't remember…yet.  
  
*Later in the main meeting room*  
  
Leena: But Dad, I mean, Doc why did you take me in.  
  
Doc: First off I would like it a lot if you still called me dad, if that's ok with both of you.  
  
Leena: Ok.  
  
Jake: That's fine by me.  
  
Doc: Anyway, I heard about a severe case of memory loss for a young aged girl and I always wanted a daughter so I went to the town and got her to think I was her father then when her memory finally regained her memory she though she was born in the life she got better in.  
  
Leena: But what about everyone else that knows me as your daughter?  
  
Doc: They were in on it and agreed never to tell.  
  
Leena: Oh yeah I forgot to ask, would you like to join our team?  
  
Jake: Of course especially after I have finally found my mother.  
  
Leena: Oh and Jake, stop trying to kill Bit, (with a laugh) its more fun to hurt him for stealing my food!  
  
Jake: Oh can I help!  
  
Leena: Sure honey  
  
*She runs out of the room with Jake behind her*  
  
Leena: I know it was you Bit! You stole my cookie!!!!!!!  
  
Jake: And I'm a witness!  
  
Bit: Oh no!!!!! Now there are 2!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
I'm probably going to make more chapters, I know it is incomplete but I will make more chapters depending on how good you thought it was so please review. 


End file.
